


Dysfunctional Friends: The Group Chat!

by wildekinder



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gay and straight, Multi, and also arguing a lot, i'm thinking of doing a student senate group chat with the five of them, the gang's all here, there will be multiple parts, this is a chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: zoe created a group.zoe added treebooy, conman, uhlanuh, and ja.redwhiteandblue to the group.zoe named the group "whoops."





	Dysfunctional Friends: The Group Chat!

**zohoe** created a group.

 **zohoe** added **treeboy** , **conman** , **uhlanuh** , and **ja.redwhiteandblue** to the group.

 **zohoe** named the group **_whoops_**.

**conman** : what the hell zoe

 **conman** : we already have like 12 group chats

 **conman** : we don’t need another one

**uhlanuh** : Agreed.

**zohoe** : look

 **zohoe** : i accidentally deleted our last chat

 **zohoe** : and nobody wanted to text in it for the past like WEEK

**ja.redwhiteandblue** : zoe AGAIN

**zohoe** : so i took it upon myself to create a new one

 **zohoe** : yes jared, AGAIN

**conman** renamed the group **_zoe is an idiot_**.

**zohoe** : now that’s just rude

**ja.redwhiteandblue** : the truth often is, zoseph.

**zohoe** : i just

 **zohoe** : ok

 **zohoe** : where’s my boyfriend

**uhlanuh** : Well, considering what Connor changed the name to, he should be here in…

**ja.redwhiteandblue** : 3…

**uhlanuh** : 2…

**conman** : 1…

**treeboy** renamed the group **_zoe is pretty_**.

**uhlanuh** : I found him!

**conman** : cmon man

 **conman** : that’s my sister

 **conman** : that’s just gross

 **conman** renamed the group **_zoe and evan are gross_**.

**zohoe** renamed the group **_connor’s ugly ass_**.

****

**_ja.redwhiteandblue_ ** _: actually his ass is not ugly_

****

**_uhlanuh_ ** _: Jared!_

****

**_zohoe_ ** _: J A R E D_

 ** _zohoe_** : that’s my BROTHER

**conman** : ;)

**treeboy** : point taken

 **treeboy** renamed the group **_can’t we all just get along_**.

**ja.redwhiteandblue** renamed the group **_no_**.

**conman** : i swear to god don’t you dare change this group chat name again i’m leaving

**ja.redwhiteandblue** renamed the group **_don’t tell me what to do_**.

**conman** has left the group.

**zohoe** : mr dramatic needs to check his ‘tude

 **zohoe** added **conman** to the group.

 **zohoe** : you will be in this group and you will LIKE it

**conman** has left the group.

**zohoe** added **conman** to the group.

**ja.redwhiteandblue** : we can do this all day baby

**zohoe** : can you not call my brother baby while i’m trying to annoy him

 **zohoe:** i’m gonna puke

**ja.redwhiteandblue** has left the group.

**uhlanuh** : On today’s episode of “Dysfunctional Friends” we see that Jared and Connor are truly the perfect match.

**zohoe** added **ja.redwhiteandblue** to the group.

**conman** : gross

 **conman** : that’s gay

 **conman** : like you, alana

**zohoe** : wait WHAT

 **zohoe** : WHAT

**conman** : whoops

**uhlanuh** : CONNOR

**zohoe** : alana WHAT

 **zohoe:** is this jusy one of connros jokes

 **zohoe** : alaba

**conman** : my bad

 

 **zohoe** : are you gonna explain that orrrrr

**uhlanuh** : Your brother is an idiot.

**zohoe** : we all know that

 **zohoe** : you know what i meant

**uhlanuh** : Fine, I like girls.

**zohoe** : if ur gay then ur gay

 **zohoe** : don’t pretend that ur straight

 **zohoe** : u can be who u are any day of the week

 **zohoe** : u are unlike the others so strong and unique

 **zohoe** : we’re all with you

**ja.redwhiteandblue** : word

**treeboy:** agreed

**conman** : except me

 **conman** : gay is a sin

 

 **uhlanuh** removed **conman** from the group.

 

 **ja.redwhiteandblue** added **conman** to the group.

 

 **ja.redwhiteandblue** : nobody puts connor in a corner

 

 **zohoe:** you misquoted that, jared.

**ja.redwhiteandblue:** you were the one who told me to stop calling him baby

 **ja.redwhiteandblue:** looks like alana is no longer the insufferable one

 **ja.redwhiteandblue** removed **zohoe** from the group.

 

 **uhlanuh:** That was rude. And highly unnecessary.

 

 **treeboy** added **zohoe** to the group.

 

 **zohoe:** connor break up with him

 

 **conman:** zoe

 **conman:** no

 

 **zohoe:** i was kidding!

 **zohoe:** but in all seriousness

 **zohoe:** break up with him

**Author's Note:**

> leave some comments giving me ideas for more chat fics please


End file.
